Demetri
Demetri is a vampire with a tracking ability much more powerful than James', as well as a member of the Volturi Guard. Biography Demetri is a tracker a million times more talented than James and Alistair. This makes him useful in tracking a criminal on the loose. ''New Moon'' Demetri makes his first appearance in New Moon, coming to bring Edward (and kill him if necessary) and Bella to Aro with Felix and Jane. During their confrontation with the Volturi leaders, Demetri is left on the sidelines to observe their conversation. After Aro dismisses them, Demetri escorts them to the exit. In the movie of New Moon, Alice tries to help Edward fight Felix, but Demetri restrains her. , Alec and Felix]] ''Eclipse'' While making no official physical appearance in Eclipse, he is assumed to be with the guard sent to Forks to dispose of Victoria's army. In the movie adaptation, Demetri is only seen in two scenes. One is in Seattle, where he, Alec, Jane and Felix observe Victoria's vampire army, and, if necessary, dispose of them. In the second scene, he shows up near the end of the movie, to question the Cullens after they destroyed the vampire army. ''Breaking Dawn'' He is an immense threat towards the Cullens' survival in ''Breaking Dawn'', as he could trace all of them (except Bella) if they managed to escape during the confrontation with the Volturi over Renesmee Cullen. Demetri can not find Bella because of her mental shield. He is the best known vampire tracker. Like Bella said, Aro did not surround himself with second-bests. He is most likely a fierce fighter too, as he is always leading an attack and at spear point. Etymology Demetri may have decended from the Name "Demetrius" which is Greek for "devotee of Demeter". Physical appearance In the books, Demetri is described as having an olive complexion with a chalky pallor, and black hair that reaches his shoulders. He is described as tall and lean. Bella also described Demetri in Breaking Dawn as being hard and lean as the blade of a sword remembering him what he looked like the last time she meet him in New Moon. He is portrayed by Charlie Bewley in the film New Moon, he has short, frosted brown hair. Personality He is perceived as being very polite, even formal. Powers and abilities Sensory Location Demetri's special ability is sensory location, which appears to be a common power as James and Alistair also possess it. He catches the "tenor" of a person's thoughts, and uses it to follow his targets until he finds them. It is believed that he would not be able to track Bella, since she is protected from mental abilities. However, it is still said in New Moon that his powers are far more powerful than James', because he can track people from all across the world, while James needed to be relatively close to the victim. He is considered the greatest tracker in the world. Appearances *''New Moon'' (First appearance) ** ''New Moon'' (film) *''Eclipse (film)'' *''Breaking Dawn'' Film portrayal ]] Charlie Bewley portrayed Demetri in ''New Moon'' film and returned for Eclipse. It is currently unexplained if he will make an appearance in Breaking Dawn. Category:Vampires and hybrids with special abilities Category:New Moon characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Minor characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Members of the Volturi Guard Category:Males